Young Waves
by O-Hai-Dair
Summary: Ten years after his death, Annie takes her and Finnicks son to the ocean and tells him about his father. -Oneshot-


**Young Waves.**

_Yes. The Hunger Games oneshot! Just something that's been in my head for a while, done late at night, so excuse the crappy quality, and rather random topic. Hope you enjoy and reviews are much loved x_

* * *

The ocean was a light, periwinkle blue, shot with gold, amber, greens and a certain shade of purple and green. It was that green that made Annie Odair wake up with a start. At least, she thought it was.

Instead, she found herself staring into big eyes that almost made her mutter out the name of her dead husband. But she stopped herself just in time as her ten year old son, the spitting image of his father, whispered. "I had a nightmare."

There was silence, then Annie sighed, staring into her sons sea green eyes. Inherited from his father. The woman raised a hand and smoothed the boys dark brown hair back, leaning forwards to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, saying against it softly. "Come here."

The boy snuggled into his mothers chest while she stared at the ceiling in total silence, lost to the world for a moment before the quiet voice went. "Daddy died today, didn't he?"

Annie stiffened at that, thinking about the grief that had followed the mans death. Her lover. Her world. It was the thought that one last piece of Finnick left in the world that made her keep her sanity through the long and difficult pregnancy. And when the boy was born, placed into her arms… she felt safe.

The mourning more or less stopped, because she saw so much of him in the boy. From the moment he could walk, the cheeky, mischievous grin that was identical to his fathers, to the playful and caring attitude he grew up with. His fathers features prominent, but his mothers soft hair.

Tugging at her sleeve made her return to the present as her son laughed out, hair messy and grin wide. "Mom, you drifted away again."

A blink later, and Annie smiled weakly, kissing her sons cheek. "Yes. Today."

The boy fell silent, knowing that talk on his father would upset her, maybe make that horrible crying fit start up. But this time, Annie didn't think, just acted as she got to her feet and pulled on her dressing gown, smiling at her son, telling him to put his own on, and his boots. He frowned, but obeyed his mother, meeting her at the door as she took his hand, the pair utterly silent as they walked down through their District 4 home to the dawn streaked beach. They took their shoes off and left them at the base of the oak tree that grew just before the sand, treading through the soft sand to the waters edge, Annie staring at the purple, furrowing her brows slightly. The boy stayed silent when she said quietly. "The sky was exactly this color the first time I saw him. I was your age. Going down to the docks to collect the morning catch we'd been waiting for. He was working on the boat with his father, sitting there and sorting the fish out. He looked up at me and smiled, handing me my catch. When I'd gotten home, I found that there was an extra fish in there. It was that little gesture that made me smile, made us friends."

The boy was silent once more, but then asked. "Did you love him then"

"Oh no my dear, our love… it wasn't rushed. It was built up over time." Annie smiled, crouching down and snagging a light pink shell from the sand, smiling weakly. "You wanted to know about him, I'll tell you. He was… innocent. Misunderstood and used. Everyone had a different view on him, but to me… he was the love of my life. Perfect. Everything I could ever want and more."

She crouched down again, the same height as the boy as she said in his ear with a smile. "You look just like him."

The boy blinked, then grinned, his eyes sparkling. "I do?"

Annie smiled, pressing a hard kiss to his cheek. "Yes you do my little love."

"I'm not little!"

"Hmm, no." She tapped his nose gently. "You're my big boy."

The boy grinned in triumph and scooped up a stone from the floor and threw it into the ocean where it splashed, the ripples fading out, feeling his mothers arms creep around his midriff and hug him close.

"My dear, I see you in him. Those eyes, that smile. You are your fathers son."

"Would he like me?"

"He'd love you."

Once more, silent fell, making the boy mutter out. "I hope so…"

Annie groaned and closed her eyes, saying, voice soft as a whisper. "He's not… gone. He could never be gone. He's still here. In the waves, the sound of the ocean in a seashell. The ones that we love, that loved us, they never leave us."

"But… I never met him mommy…"

"I know. I know… but you shouldn't worry. Your father would have adored you."

"Sure?"

"Mmmhmm. I know it."

The boy felt so relieved. That his father wouldn't be disappointed. He'd looked after her mother, more or less helping her back to sanity. The one to hold her when she cried.

Family above all.

The Odair name.


End file.
